


Penny walks in on.....

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Rainbow Rowell - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom, Wayward Son - Fandom
Genre: #snowbaz #carryon #waywardson #pennybunce, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: Penny gets home from school and can’t find Simon until she goes into the bathroom.....This is really short but really cute!!Leave comments below !
Relationships: Simon and Baz, Snowbaz - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Penny walks in on.....

Penelope 

When I get home from school the house is silent. Simon didn’t say he was going out today so I decide to call him.  
I hear his phone ring in the kitchen and it’s sitting on the counter.  
I go into his bedroom and nothing.  
When I finally make it to the bathroom the door is shut. He’s probably in the shower so I walk in hoping he’s not going to the bathroom.  
But when I walk into the bathroom I see something so weird and so new and I tumble over in laughter.  
Baz and Si are in the bathtub. Baz on one end Simon on the other. Baz’s feet are hanging off the side because of those god damn long legs.  
They’re listening to classical music and their wearing face masks. I can hardly contain my laughter. They even have stupid cucumbers over there eyes.  
“ Simon? “ I say when I catch my breath.  
He takes the cucumbers off his eyes and pops one in his mouth.  
When he makes eye contact with me he blushes.  
“ It was Baz’s idea” he says slightly hysterical as he turns down the music.  
But Basil doesn’t even look at me. His eyes still covered as he says  
“ As much as I love this, it was not my idea, Snow”.  
Simon reddens even more and turns away.  
“ Well the next time we’re doing face masks let me no.... but enjoy” I smirk at them and walk out. I can hear Basil laugh as I leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
